Ivy the Deer
Ivy the Deer is an French-American action-adventure-fantasy game series, being developed by and published by Ubisoft since August 10th, 2007. Synopsis A deer known as Ivy heads for peril and deals with a series of events that can change the fate of the world she knows and several menaces aiming for the conquest of Cozy Woods and make it their paradise. Games #'' '' (2007) #''Ivy: Chapter 2'' (2010) #''Ivy: The Slingpig Rescue'' (2013) #''Ivy: Cozy Wood's Hero'' (2016) #''Ivy: Party On!'' (2019) #''Ivy: The Secret World'' (2019) # Characters Main *'/Ivy the Deer/' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a brave yet girly deer who becomes a hero to prove her abilities and show the world that she can be a hero. She weilds a bow and arrow. **'Slinky the Slingpig' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - a creature known as a Slingpig who can be basically used as a grappling hook and Ivy's pet. Supporting *'Jimmy the Rabbit' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a sarcastic rabbit who often ends up creating some troubles and mayhem as they have a crush on each other. *'Gabriella the Goat' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a geeky goat who invents a series of gadgets to help Ivy in her missions, being her best friend as well. **'Shocky the Electrifrog' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - a creature known as an Electrifrog who can power up cities with its energy. *'Trey the Sheep' (voiced by Nolan North) - a cocky sheep who is rather cute and who Gabriella sees as a potential lover. *'Brie the Mink' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a seductive mink who often steals several gems or money just to make Ivy mad. *'Rev the Armadillo' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a short-tempered but kind-hearted Australian-accented armadillo who aids Ivy at times. *'Yin and Yang the Pandas' (voiced by Janice Kawaye and James Sie, respectively) - two psychic siblings who often bicker due to their rather different views of life and their powers. *'reserved for Spyro' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Carrion the Wolf' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a vicious wolf who controls an army of ruthless soldiers out to take control of Cozy Woods and use its energy as source of power. **'Killer the Banewolf' (vocal effects by Charlie Adler) - a spiky creature known as a Banewolf who follows Carrion. **'Wilfred the Warthog' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a muscular but dumb warthog who makes some stupid decisions about stuff. **'Tiara the Jackal' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a tomboyish and flirtatious jackal who is in love with Carrion and is out to fight for him. *'Jezebel the Jaguar' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a heartless jaguar who is rather manipulative, wanting to take control of the woods. *'Mortimer the Boar' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a boar known for capturing animals and selling them off to the highest bidder. * Television adaption Gallery Ivy the Deer.png|Ivy the Deer. Tropes See /Tropes/. Trivia *This is Ubisoft's second tentative to create a rival series to Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo's Mario and Activision's Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot, with the first one being Rayman. *The characters' pet companions and the world's wild animals in general take some inspiration from Nintendo/Game Freak's Pokémon and Bandai/Toei Animation's Digimon. Category:Video game franchises Category:Ubisoft Category:2007 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas